


(when doves) c r y.

by watnowmaddie



Series: happiness. [2]
Category: Ackley Bridge (TV)
Genre: Gen, also the nory tag is bc it's implied yeah? yeah, basically just a bunch of guys being dudes, sorting out a sexuality crisis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 19:25:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15647373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watnowmaddie/pseuds/watnowmaddie
Summary: "it took a while (although it felt like forever) but he soon typed out;‘can you like men and not be gay.’"





	(when doves) c r y.

Three weeks.

That’s how long it’s been since everything happened between himself and Naveed, the warmth of the morning after long passing his body and things just settling back to normalcy in his life finally, or at least he thought anyways.

Honestly his feelings right now for the darker, lankier lad sitting across from him were about as mangled up as his pair of earphones in his trouser pocket. As eyes locked, he let out a soft smile to him as he watched him walk away with bag in hand. Eyes not moving from the spot until a mild disturbance.

“What’s so fascinating about that wall that you’ve been staring at it for five minutes?” he overheard, his head now turning to face the confused taller male. Although Riz recently just got his brace off, he still was sitting like a board.

“I mean you gotta appreciate the buildings sometimes mate.” His words made a distraction as he readjusted his once soft appearance into the façade of ‘straight’. Whatever that was to him right now anyways.

But judging by the scoff and being pulled closer, that wasn’t going to fly past him. “You and Nav mate, you two like cool or whatever? Because I’m just trying to be a decent mate and –.”

“I slept with him.” He interrupted his friend’s speech, now noticing the other’s face move from a concern to a slight gasp then to a smile that Cory hasn’t seen since the whole Hayley fiasco. “I slept with Naveed and now I like him, like a metric fuck ton. Alright? Quit giving me that fucking smirk.”

As he was pulled into a tight squeeze, he knew next time to not let his face fall near the arm pit region (for reasons that were relating to his circulation also the fact that Riz didn’t bother to shower after practice today). “First of all, didn’t know ‘fuck ton’ was used to calculate,” he scoffed slightly for him not to hear, “also I knew that you two were more than just mates!” he just made out before he was released, his own hands smoothing down his hair. “I mean just the look you gave him at Hal’s party after he threw up just said it all.”

“What look?” he asked firmly, a bit on the defensive.

“Y’know mate! The whole,” he’d then watch as his friend recreated what appeared to be an overly-exaggerated loved up sigh, head titled onto a now perched up arm, “Naveed can do no wrong. An angel sent from above!”

The display of emotion now sent him into hitting the other lad in the arm (probably a bit harder than normal).

“You’ll be getting more than a broken neck right now if you keep that up, mate.” He continued the heard the other slight giggling, reminisce of that time. “I’m actually being really fucking serious and I don’t really know what to do now.”

As he heard the rustle of the other male searching for his phone, he reflected to who he was versus who he wanted to be, from ‘Cory Wilson; The walking STI’ to just ‘Cory’ and if opening himself could help him in someway then fuck what anyone else would think after that.

But thoughts were then interrupted by the sound of a familiar ding, his head now turned to face Riz who responded with, “Well I have no clue what you should do. But hopefully the internet does.”

Although Cory wasn’t used to using the internet for actual help, more for just random bullshit and occasional porn, he was desperate.

“Hey Siri. What do you do if your mate likes his closest mate but totally has only slept with girls up until now.” He heard him ask the device, a comforting grin to his features as both himself and the other male waited for a respond.

“I’m sorry,” they both groaned, although for very different reasons, “I don’t think I quite got that.” The automotive voice ended, the phone now chucked to the edge of the picnic table.

“Don’t think I worded it right or something?” He heard the other speak up as he’d grabbed the phone back twiddling his thumbs along the screen until he found the web browser overhearing a muttered ‘stupid android’ on the other’s lips.

It took a while (although it felt like forever) but he soon typed out;

‘Can you like men and not be gay’

As he hit enter he shoved the phone towards Riz in a semi aggressive manner (also being careful not to damage him again). “Read the results.”

Although it took the other a while and some sprinkle of doubtt, he was surprised to get the phone back with a different search result;

‘Bisexuality’

Well that was something new.

“Don’t mean to get too serious with ya, Cor, but I kind of knew that something was up with you ever since the game and the whole,” he was then pointed towards the recent injury near his shoulder, “thing about that.”

A slight chuckle from each of them as he noticed himself slightly panic. “But I didn’t think it was Naveed but rather family shit, you know?” he heard the other continue to explain as he felt himself zone out. Although he was used to hiding a lot of what he was feeling from others (except the trusted few) he didn’t expect himself to now transfer the chuckling into now a bundle of slightly streamed tears with Riz’s arm around his shoulders, stroking his arm in a careful manner.

“Shit man sorry about that.” he wiped away whatever was there with his sleeve.

“No need to hide these things man.” he was turned to face the taller male proper before Riz spoke once again, “All I can say is that. I see you so fucking happy with Nav, man like more than what we all usually get and all I want for you is to just be happy for once. Like truly happy and if that is someday holding hands with Nav while I make jokes about it then that it will be.”

It took a while and he’d now notice that the common area became a lot emptier, kind of metaphoric in a way for his mind at the very minute. He’s been through a lot and made it through the over side gradually, maybe settling himself down with Naveed was another hurdle too.

“Thank you, Riz. That generally does mean a lot to me.” His voice was softer, calmer, his whole central being became more ‘chill’ in a way, knowing that although he isn’t one hundred percent certain on who he was sexuality wise, he knew that he really liked and cared for Naveed and to Cory Wilson, that’s all that really matters at the moment.

“Now that us being emotional is out of the way, what is it like to have sex with Naveed?”

**Author's Note:**

> sigh a nice/slightly sad broficlet all thanks to an ask on my tumblr.
> 
> anyways i wanna cry over my uni being shits being eh, at least i can cry over fiction.
> 
> got any more suggestions or want to follow me? send yourself to these location:  
> twitter: https://twitter.com/watnowmaddie  
> tumblr: http://ialwayslookuptothesky.tumblr.com/


End file.
